Mayday after Revelations
by GumdropsandButterflies
Summary: The team is returning from Georgia after Revelations when the jet crashes, one of them is dying, another badly hurt. Includes the teams recovery in the hospital. This is JJ-centric, followed by Emily and Hotch centric, it has Reid in it followed by Gideon then Morgan and Garcia just because JJ is the easiest to write about. Has some cursing and description of injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Revelations.**

Reid was sitting in the aisle seat with Gideon playing chess across from him, Gideon was winning. Both men had creases between their eyebrows as they concentrated on their next move. Emily sat in front of Morgan by the window, she was reading while Morgan was listening to music, asleep. Hotch was across the aisle doing paperwork, and Penelope was on the couch lying down with her shoes off.

All team members would glance at Reid every few minutes as if they expected him to disappear again, even Morgan would blearily look at him every now and then.

JJ was sitting in the back of the jet trying to rest but every time she dozed off she would awake soon after, stifling whimpers and screams of terror as she was jolted awake by nightmares. After several tries to sleep for more than 15 minutes she decided to use the restroom, she tried to pass quickly by the group that was sitting closely together.

A few times throughout her use of the restroom, she felt a shudder pass through the jet.

When she walked back out, she was surprised to see Penelope sitting across from Hotch.

"You should sit down, we're going through a rough patch." Emily stated.

"JJ, can you get me a glass of water actually?" asked Reid.

She looked down unable to meet his eye and went to the back to get him the water, she was walking back when the jet shook harshly. She tried to rush to the front when suddenly the whole plane jolted.

Emily saw everything in slow motion and turned to Gideon who was pushing her head between her knees.

"Brace!"

Morgan's head slammed into the window and was knocked unconscious, blood streamed from his temple and his limp body was thrown around in the seat.

Gideon stopped his head from hitting the table but he was thrown forward roughly, seatbelt bringing a sharp pain to his entire abdomen. He saw his team members thrown around, he saw Reid look at him before his head slammed into the table and he was knocked unconscious. A flash of blonde passed by him but he didn't realize what it was until later.

Hotch was jostled in his seat, he watched JJ come towards him flying forward, already unconscious from being thrown around. Penelope grabbed JJ's arm and he heard a pop and snap. He turned his head to see a bag flying towards his head, he tried to dodge but was restrained by the seat belt.

This all occurred within 30 seconds and almost all the team members were passed out, some more severely injured then others.

**Please realize that in all of my stories the characters will be much younger than they were, my mind refuses to age them. JJ is usually about 25, Reid a few months behind her, Emily like 30, Morgan about 31, Penelope 30, Hotch 36, Gideon let's say early 50's. I know how old they really are but do not rain on my parade :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch awoke, his head pounding. He looked around and saw sunlight streaming into the… plane? His vision cleared and he noticed that Garcia was nowhere to be found so he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood too quickly causing his head to swim.

He walked around seeing only debris and none of his team members, he tried not to panic and cleared his dry throat.

"Hello?"

He located Emily standing by someone in a sweater.

"Prentiss?"

"I found Reid, help me get him out."

Between the both of them they managed to carry Reid outside but they didn't stop to check if he was alive, neither of them wanted to deal with that and risk getting discouraged before finding the others.

"Is that Morgan?" Emily asked.

They ran over to his prone body and managed to drag him to near Reid.

"Hello? Emily? Morgan? JJ?"

"Garcia!" Hotch located Garcia as she walked around, tears in her eyes.

"I can't find anyone. Oh god, have you found any-"

"Don't Penelope, just sit okay? Who was near you?" Emily deflected the question quickly.

"JJ! I grabbed JJ before I passed out!"

"Okay, we'll find her and Gideon. Try to wake Morgan or Reid okay?" Hotch reassured the technical analyst.

Garcia sniffled before answering, "Go and find them, I'll be fine." And then turning to Morgan who was closest to her.

They walked about 20 feet before locating both JJ and Gideon at the same time, Gideon was trying to wake JJ and only looked up when he heard a twig snap.

"Oh thank god, please tell me you found the others?" he asked.

"Reid and Morgan are unconscious, Garcia's with them. Is she-"asked Hotch.

Emily went to sit by JJ, pressing her fingers to her carotid artery.

"She's alive. We have to carry her back."

Hotch lifted her in a fireman's lift.

"Urgh." Her whimper was the only sound that was made as they put their efforts into getting back to "camp."

Hotch set her by Garcia and collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily before throwing up on the ground beside him. He stayed hunched over like that before sitting up.

"Gideon, you should stay here with Garcia and look at injuries. Prentiss come with me, we have to find supplies."

As Emily and Hotch walked into the jet they separated, Hotch going to the back of the jet and Emily to the cockpit.

Emily found the bloody body of the pilot, the radio smashed.

"Jesus, oh man." She turned and threw up, when she was done she walked back quickly without looking at the body again.

When she found Hotch she was surprised to see him staring at the wall.

"Hotch?"

She stopped when the wall came into full view. Both team mates had to swallow a few times to keep from vomiting again. On the wall was a long red smear and it only made sense that it was JJ's.

Hotch cleared his throat before continuing, "Let's hurry. I smell gas."

They worked fast, gathering a first aid kit, blankets, and the small fridge. When they walked out only the only agent waking up from the three unconscious was Morgan.

"We need to get back, gas spilled." Prentiss told all of them before moving another 30 feet back, walking diagonally to the right and dumping the kit and blankets.

Morgan made his way slowly to the group, pushing the fridge and Emily knew he wasn't well or else that fridge would have been easily lifted. Behind Morgan was Gideon and Hotch carrying Reid between the two of them. Penelope didn't leave JJ until Hotch came back and lifted her into the same fireman's lift as before, as her body laid limply on his shoulder she let out another whimper.

Right after Hotch set her down he was thrown down by an explosion that rattled everyone's brain even as they managed to cover their ears.


	3. Chapter 3

When the group recovered the first aid kit was pulled out starting with Morgan.

His head was patched up, his back was covered in an aloe gel to cover the first degree burns covering his back. Nothing could be done for the gruesome bruise left by the seat belt.

Penelope followed, the snap that Hotch had heard was her arm and it had to splinted with two branches and some medical tape, some cuts littered her face and arms and it was possible that her ankle was sprained or twisted. There was the seatbelt mark left on her abdomen as well though hers was fairly minor.

Emily was next, because Gideon had been able to tell her to brace she had only a seatbelt bruise to the lower abdomen, some bruising, and some cuts on her back from glass.

Gideon insisted that Hotch go first and taped up his temple, along with the cut there was a bruise covering almost the whole left side of his face. Something had managed to jab his right arm but had been ripped back out. A seatbelt shaped bruise also covered his abdomen.

Emily bandaged up Gideon, who also had slight burn marks on his lower back and a sprained wrist. He had a particularly bad bruise left from the seatbelt. He was definitely sore and moved around stiffly.

While Emily took care of Gideon, Morgan and Hotch worked quickly with Reid. He had been ripped from his chair and was sporting a broken right wrist, his left leg with the already hurt ankle was now broken, and had some bruises spotted along the right side of his body, and he had deep purple bruises from the seatbelt. They splinted the bones and bandaged where he had slammed his head into the table.

"He might have some cracked or broken ribs." Hotch said.

Emily and Garcia were working on JJ who had yet to wake.

"A little privacy for the young lady boys." Emily warned.

Morgan, Gideon, and Hotch turned without comment.

Prentiss was working on getting JJ's navy blue button down open and Garcia was wiping the blood from her face. Garcia was bandaging JJ's temple which was no longer bleeding though it had a blue and purple bruise already formed and stood vibrant to her pale face.

"Oh my god, guys help." Emily exclaimed.

She had opened JJ's shirt to find bruises covering a lot of her abdomen and chest, there was no seatbelt mark but since JJ was so thin her ribs were quite visible and they were not okay.

"Emily!" Morgan exclaimed.

JJ was like his little sister even though he had been pretty angry these past few days.

"Look closely you moron, this is not the time for decency." Emily snapped.

"Her ribs are broken, carefully turn her on her side. I need to see her back."

Hotch knew that she might have a wound on her back, the blood on the wall was too much to have been from her head.

"Shit, get me a wet cloth."

Gideon began to work on where blood was slowly, but surely, streaming out of her lower back. As he wiped blood away from the area and the blood slowed, then finally stopped they could see the cut was in a weird 90° angle.

"That must have come from the counter, get it bandaged." Morgan said.

"Mmm." Reid groaned.

Gideon and Garcia turned to him.

"Hey Reid, come on. Wake up." Both of them tried to prod him awake.

Emily turned to JJ, scanning her for any more injuries. Hotch remembered the pop from the plane and checked her shoulder, slightly uncomfortable from having to peel her shirt back more.

He sighed, "Morgan grab her here and here," pointing to her left shoulder and the base on the right of her neck.

As Morgan placed his hands where he was told he looked at Hotch confusedly.

"Prentiss… cover her mouth tightly."

"Hotch, what are you-"She asked.

"Just do it Prentiss." He snapped.

He grabbed at her right shoulder and stopped to tell them, "Do not let go."

He got a firmer grip on her shoulder and snapped it back. JJ's eyes popped open and let out a long but muffled scream. Her back tried to arch off of the floor but was held down by Morgan's hands. She dissolved into broken and pained sobs.

Her team members could only stare and shuffle to shield Reid from the view.

Emily finally let go of her mouth and Morgan let go of her shoulder to hold her left hand while Hotch held her right arm and shoulder to keep her from moving that side too much.

"Shhh, you're okay." Emily comforted her friend as she sobbed and hugged her head.

JJ had awoken when an excruciating wave of pain started at her shoulder and then another at her ribs. Her head was pounding, she had no idea where she was but she could not stop crying.

Reid had fallen asleep a while ago after talking to Gideon and Garcia and confirming that everyone was okay, he wondered who that scream came from but succumbed to sleep before thinking about it. He had been craving the drugs that Tobias had injected him with but was too ashamed to say anything though Gideon kept forcing water on him.

When Gideon saw that the young man in front of him had fallen asleep, he reached into his pockets and pulled two vials of Dilaudid and a syringe.

"Spencer was hiding this, I saw the needle poking out." He threw the vials onto the floor before wrapping the shards in some used bandages.

The team sighed and looked sadly at the two youngest agents, one who appeared to be in shock, the other thankfully asleep.

"E-E-Emily?" JJ stammered out.

"Hey JJ, what's wrong?"

"C-c-cold."

The team realized that the only thing that was keeping them warm and shedding light was the fire from the plane and covered JJ and Reid with blankets.

**In the upcoming chapters JJ might seem bitchy but she is tired and in a lot of pain so don't hate :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"All of you go to sleep and I'll keep watch and wake the ones with head injuries every 30 minutes." Hotch ordered.

"Hotch, come here and grab JJ's head then." Emily refused to go to sleep like the rest of the team until he did that.

"Hotch. Spencer?" JJ whispered.

"He's asleep right now, are you in any pain?"

"N-no."

"JJ, where does it hurt?"

"Head, ribs, back, shoulder. What happened?"

"We were in an accident, the jet crashed. The team's going to be okay though. Why are you whispering?"

"Hurts ribs to be loud. Pilot?"

Hotch tensed and realized that Emily must have thrown up at the sight of his body, he felt guilty at not having though of the pilot before.

"He. He didn't make it JJ."

She began to cry softly and that caused her ribs to ache. When she was done, her head was really pounding.

"That man had a wife and two kids Hotch."

"Shhh, JJ. Let's talk about something else."

"Can I sleep?"

"No JJ, your head injury is too bad and you were unconscious for too long."

"Reid was unconscious too, he was on the floor."

"Yes but his head injury came from a single blow to the table and he was awake."

"Just for a minute, please Hotch. Please?"

Hotch sighed at the small agent he currently held in his arms, she was normally so strong and now she was begging to sleep.

"I'm so sorry JJ. Just stay awake."

After this she refused to talk to him and simply burrowed painfully into his body to try and get more warmth from him. When a half hour passed Hotch reached over to wake Emily who was closest to him to wake Garcia, who woke Morgan, who woke Gideon, who woke Reid.

"Stay awake for a minute or two." Hotch ordered.

This happened several times over the course of the night, the other agents tried to tell him to get some rest, but he didn't want them to see JJ like this.

She kept begging to sleep and sometimes was able to drift off for a few seconds before he forced himself to wake her. She was increasingly angry and hit a point where she tried to hit him but that lasted for minutes, the pain was too great and she soon moved into desperation which Hotch found worse.

"Just kill me then! If you like to see me in so much pain then just kill me!" JJ yelled.

"No JJ, help is coming soon. Just wait."

She continued to beg and plead for death as even Hotch's body couldn't provide more warmth and the blankets weren't doing enough, she began to shiver and the pain from her injuries became unbearable from the small but constant movements.

Every half hour Hotch covered her mouth as he woke the others, he felt terrible but he didn't want to upset the others which were already irritated from being woken. Emily moved to the back of the chain because she didn't need to wake up. JJ learned to not fight the hand over her mouth and just laid there crying.

Finally morning came and Hotch felt guilty but was glad that he could finally move away from JJ who looked pale and exhausted. He handed her off to Garcia and went to lay down a few feet from the group who was now awake.

"Hey Gumdrop, how you feeling?"

"Wouldn't let me sleep."

"Who JJ?" Morgan joined in.

"Don't let her sleep guys, she can't. Not even for a minute or she might not wake up." Hotch shouted from where he was lying.

They could see that she had been crying and she looked exhausted.

"Oh shut up you bastard!"

Hotch didn't even react as he easily fell into a deep sleep and the team realized this had been going on all night.

"Hey now JJ, I know you're tired but be nice." Gideon told her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said and stayed silent while her team members moved around her.

Reid grabbed onto her hand and she didn't fight it even though she felt uncomfortable. She was still guilty over splitting up and that only piled into her bad mood but she refused to hurt him any further.

Every now and then a new team member would slide behind her head, relieving another of his/her duty. Reid stayed lying down next to her.

"Hey JJ, you still want these blankets?"

"Yes please."

Occasionally Reid and JJ would get offered a bit of water and food, Reid finally understood why Gideon forced so much water on him. He wasn't going through withdrawal and the only discomfort he felt was the heat from the sun and constant thirst. He reached into his pocket but realized the drugs were gone.

**Ha, I doubt JJ would ever call Hotch a bastard. But trust me pain usually = anger, trust me. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, it's okay. Nobodies judging you." Gideon had spotted him patting his pocket and then saw the shame on his face.

"Thank you for taking them, and for all the water. I don't even feel withdrawal though it's been awkward peeing."

"Of course Spencer, why don't you get some rest?" He said.

JJ practically growled next to them but kept quiet even though the sun was making her more and more uncomfortable.

"Em? Can you take these blankets off now?" She asked.

"Of course. Do you uh, need to pee again?"

JJ's face flushed and this time not from the sun remembering the first time she had to go.

"No! Nope. I'm good." She reassured her. "Can you itch my arm?"

"Which one?" asked Emily.

"The left, on top of the bandage please."

"This is where… there's a bit of blood on it. Let me check under."

Emily peeled it back and noticed that it was swollen and red.

"Gideon pass me the alcohol please. JJ it's slightly infected, the heat really irritated it. Close your eyes and breathe, this is going to hurt. And I'm sorry."

Emily covered JJ's mouth once more and positioned the alcohol above the bite mark. JJ began to panic and thrash around, ignoring the pain.

"Nmph. Nmph! Emphy! Nmph!" She tried to stop her from pouring the alcohol knowing it would burn.

Morgan and Garcia watched as Gideon had to hold JJ down, Penelope hid her face in Morgan's chest not even making a witty comment.

"Nmph! Mmmmm!" JJ's attempt at saying no quickly turned into a muffled scream as Emily poured, it felt like acid on her skin and she began to try and shake her head free causing it to pound.

After what seemed like hours to Emily she was able to remove her hand from JJ's now red mouth. JJ had gone limp and started to cry softly.

"I am so sorry JJ. So sorry." She repeated.

Gideon walked to Reid and woke him up.

"Spencer, here have some water."

He felt bad for Spencer and JJ who had to stay lying in the hot sun by day, and the freezing ground by night while the rest of them could stand.

Morgan realized that Hotch was still asleep in the sun without water and limped to him to wake him.

"Hotch man, wake up."

"Ugh. What?" He sat up. "Oh. Shit, it's hot."

"Come get some water."

When they reached the area where the rest of the team was Hotch felt the tension in the air and looked at everyone.

Spencer and Gideon were talking, well Spencer was babbling about Comic Con and Gideon was smiling as he sat by him. Morgan sat by Garcia who was in the middle of JJ and Reid. Emily was looking at JJ sadly, he saw that JJ had been crying.

As he grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips he asked, "What happened Prentiss?"

"She had to clean my cut and she had to cover my mouth and I am not mad at her." JJ replied pointedly at Prentiss.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better JJ?" She wasn't screaming at him which was a plus.

"I'm sorry for having yelled at you and calling you bad names. And I don't feel better but I realize it's not okay to be mad at you guys."

"You don't have to apologize I know you're tired and in pain. Here have some water."

The tension quickly dissolved after JJ reassured Emily that she didn't resent her and apologized to Hotch.

The sun however was quickly setting and the team set up to sleep, Hotch decided to stay with JJ again. JJ was relieved the sun was setting as she was no longer hot, soon though she began to shiver again.

The fire from the plane had died down, they were in complete darkness and the area around them was bare, no one was in a condition to walk any further to get supplies for a fire. Reid had to have someone hold his hand and he occasionally whimpered in his sleep.

"C-can I get a few blankets?"

"Here JJ." Hotch tucked the blankets around her.

"Why don't you try and sleep, being too tired might make your injury worse. Crap I wish we had a doctor. Just for a few minutes okay?"

"Yes! Oh thank you so much."

Within seconds she was asleep. And Hotch sat there in the dark, too stubborn to admit that he liked having JJ talk to him while he was in the complete darkness, even if it was to badmouth him.

He didn't have to wake the team anymore so Hotch just sat there waiting until about 20 minutes before trying to wake JJ.

"Hmm."

"JJ, come on now. Wake up remember?"

"Okay." She reluctantly woke.

"What's your name?"

"JJ"

"What's 12 times 3?"

"I went into stuff with English for a reason, I suck at math." She joked. "It's 36."

"Ha, yeah I was pretty bad at math too. Do you feel better?"

"I see no marathons in the near future, not that I run that much anyways but yes I feel better."

"Okay, sleep a little more."

The only sounds heard where Morgan's and Gideon's snores and Reid's occasional whimpers. Another 20 minutes passed and Hotch began waking JJ up.

"Mmm."

"Wake up." Hotch was met with only silence.

"JJ." He softly shook her.

"Hey, wake up." He began to panic.

"JJ!"

"JJ. No."

"Shit. Hey. Wake up. Come on JJ."

He heard a soft gasp and he felt JJ begin to shake.

"Spence? Spencer? Hotch?" She whispered out.

"Oh thank god. It's Hotch. You're fine." He reassured her.

"I can't go back to sleep. I was t-trying to wake up."

Hotch tried to warm her but the small blonde with her head on his lap wouldn't stop shaking.

"Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, just stay awake."

"H-hug,"

"What?"

"N-need hug. You-You're warm."

Hotch gently hugged her and her shivers only slightly slowed.

"I wish I could move you off the ground but I can't see you and we can't risk a rib puncturing a lung."

"O-okay. Y-you can stop. It doesn't really help."

He backed away and just ran his fingers through her hair feeling bad for her.

When the sun began to rise finally he looked at JJ who had been quiet for most of the night. He was surprised to see that her face was almost a light blue, her lips definitely blue. Tear stains marked her cheeks, he hadn't even noticed she had been crying.

"H-hey Hotch."

"Yeah JJ, what's wrong?"

"Not to be a Debby Downer but my stomach h-hurts."

"I'm going to look at your stomach okay, and I'm going to press it."

He pressed his fingers into the bruise riddled stomach and sighed, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just the bruising probably. And the shivering."

"Okay. I can see my breath. Just like at home."

"Soon we'll be home. Reid thinks that we crashed around North Carolina."

"I love having a genius on the team."

"Oh yeah. Until he starts rambling about the number of roaches crawling in the motels we stay at. Or how the sheets probably haven't been watched."

"He said that and now I tip-toe around. I should get a UV light for trips."

Hotch noticed Gideon sitting up then walking away.

"Ew. He's peeing. Oh god, imagine the severity of our morning breath."

"And we can't wash our hands out here."

"Oh man, nobody is allowed to touch me anymore."

"I can't wait for a toothbrush. And toothpaste."

"A hot shower."

"Deodorant."

"Oh man! What if I get a cute medic? I need a hairbrush and all of the above."

"JJ, you did not just say that." Gideon had walked up just in time to hear that comment.

"Hey JJ get some rest. Just 20 minutes okay?" said Hotch.

"No! **No.**" It was so hard to wake up the last time, shadows pulling her away from consciousness and it scared her.

"10 then. Just 10 minutes JJ."

"Just 10. Promise."

"I promise." said Hotch.

"No. Pinky promise."

Gideon chuckled and watched as the usually stoic unit chief pinky promised, his finger swallowing JJ's tiny one.

He watched suddenly concerned as Hotch watched closely until she fell into a light sleep and began to whisper.

"Lift up her shirt."

"Uh. What?"

"Feel it Jason."

Gideon lifted the shirt just enough to see the dark bruises, he reached out to touch the bruised skin and was shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's rigid. She doesn't have long if it's rigid."

"Wake up Reid. Ask him what happens next."

Gideon sighed but woke up the young _*gorgeous*_ genius.

"Hey Spencer."

"Mmm. What's wrong?"

"Don't freak out but feel JJ's stomach."

Reid blushed as much as he could in the morning cold but pressed the tips of his fingers into his friend's abdomen.

"It's rigid. Internal bleeding? Oh geez. Next she starts coughing up blood and then, she could die!"

"Who could die?" Emily asked.

"JJ has internal bleeding!" Reid blurted, the pitch of his voice reaching a near impossible high.

"Do not tell anyone else. We can't have them freaking out right now."

"Quiet guys, I have to wake her now." Hotch ordered.

"Can't she rest a bit more?" Emily asked.

"Hotch pinky promised. No more than 10 minutes." Gideon managed to chuckle.

Hotch and Emily smiled while Reid asked, "What does a pinky promise mean?"

"Oh my genius. It's like a promise 2.0 for children." As Garcia woke up to his question and answered it, Hotch managed to wake JJ.

"I am not a child." She mumbled.

"Oh. Oops Buttercup."

"Hey girl, how you feeling?" asked Morgan.

"Like I need a hot bath." Answered JJ.

"JJ please stop before I start craving my tub." Reid pleaded.

"Spence, your tub belongs in the 1950's."

"Now I want my tub."

Hotch smiled as the team gathered around teasing and talking, it was about noon and JJ was trying to keep up her good mood. Reid had gone to sleep to escape the heat, the team was feeding her little bits of food and water but her appetite was dwindling and her stomach was cramping like crazy.

Morgan was carrying JJ's head on his lap when she gurgled.

"JJ, what was that?" He chuckled.

"Oh god JJ!" He yelled.

His yell woke Reid and grabbed the other's attention.

Blood stained Morgan's face and the area around JJ's mouth.

"Calm down you guys. She has internal bleeding."

"Calm down? Why did you not tell us?!" Garcia exclaimed.

"To prevent this hysteria, none of us thought it would happen this soon."

"Baby Girl, calm down. It was better that way. Somebody wipe down her face."

As Emily cleaned JJ's face her heart broke for the young blonde in front of her.

"Hey, you're going to be okay JJ."

"Am I? Hotch and I, we- we were talking about things we wanted from home. Stupid things like a toothbrush and toothpaste. And now what? "

"You like to keep promises?"

"Yes, if you make a promise you never break it."

"Okay then I'm sorry. Say I promise."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"I promise."

Emily locked her pinky with JJ's before saying.

"You will not die. You will not stop breathing. You will NOT give up. You promised and you have never broken a promise have you?"

"Emily, you can't do that! I can't promise that."

"You did and you will. Wouldn't you feel bad breaking a pinky promise?"

"Yes but. Fine. Can I get a-"

JJ couldn't finish her sentence before blood spewed out again, almost spraying Emily's face. As she freaked out over choking on her own blood, the team gathered around to comfort her. When she finally stopped and her face was cleaned again she spoke up.

"Tell funny stories you guys, it's morbid here."

"JJ of course it is-"Reid started but was interrupted.

"Because you aren't telling everyone about the time a transvestite propositioned you?"

"JJ you weren't supposed to say that!" Reid squeaked.

"Garcia has photos of Morgan in a dress and a wig." Emily told.

"Emily's hair in high school was like a huge black bunny, her make-up was like Morticia's" Morgan uncovered.

"Hotch peed his pants when he was in the second grade." Said Gideon.

"Gideon was walking away from a victim's family when he tripped and fell into some mud." Tattled Hotch.

JJ spat blood again.

"JJ started all of this, why are there no dirty secrets about her?"

"Well she made me go to the park with her once and I sat on the benches with the moms while she played in the playground." said Emily.

"How is that related?" asked Morgan.

"Well a mom told me that it 'must be hard to have an autistic child' she thought JJ was like 17 and that I was her mom."

"Hey! Shush up you!" JJ complained.

"Speaking of park, she runs to any and all ice cream trucks she sees like a kid."

"This guy made a crude joke about her eating a Popsicle, if you know what I mean."

"She freaks out over Froot Loops."

"They're yummy!"

"She once tripped while exiting a press conference, she is so lucky that wasn't caught on camera."

"You guys! JJ isn't even awake anymore." said Garcia.

"Get the cloth for the blood." Morgan ordered.

"Dogs! And voices!" Reid hoped it wasn't wild dogs.

"Over here!" The team began to shout.

**Some of you might think that that "promising" scene is unrealistic, but I'm a hardcore believer that if you make a promise, a promise that isn't like evil or something, then you should try 100% to keep it. I used my own experience with that scene, me and my best friend were in a car crash and we promised each other we would refuse to stop breathing, my best friend and I were in the ICU for weeks but what should have killed me didn't. I like to believe that it's because I had yet to break a promise so I refused to break that one. **


	7. Chapter 7

At first all they saw was three dogs sniffing the ground, but then a leash, and finally rescue workers in bright orange vests. One of the men radioed in the coordination's and soon they heard the whir of a helicopter and then he wind began to whip around them.

"Take her first. She has internal bleeding, a head injury, and her arm was bitten by dogs a few days ago." Reid said.

The medics loaded her onto a stretcher and as they wheeled her to the helicopter began to shout. "Young female, good health, severe bruising to abdomen and back, bleeding injury in back, bleeding has stopped. Mild infection to left arm, unconscious, right temple appears to be cause of head injury." As they strapped the stretcher in the medics called to the group, "We can have one more seated here!"

"Emily, go." Morgan said.

"No, I'm not badly injured." She refused.

"Emily, we need you to keep her alive." Hotch pleaded.

She stood and jogged to the helicopter and sat by her friend, they had known each other for such a short amount of time but JJ was the first to welcome her and had gotten all the others to warm up to her. JJ was her first friend at the BAU and with her came Penelope.

"Another helicopter has arrived for another two friends and another is due in just a few minutes. You can relax Miss." A medic told Emily.

The medics proceeded to place an oxygen mask on JJ's face, an IV was inserted, her arm cleaned and re-bandaged to be re-stitched later. The back injury was gently cleaned and covered again, her temple too.

Emily noticed JJ's eyes begin to flutter, "I think she might be trying to wake up."

Instead a sudden splash of blood hit the roof of the oxygen mask and she stilled.

"Blood pressure decreasing, crap. She's coding."

"Hey no, no. JJ you pinky promised remember? Wake up!" Emily began to cry.

"Vitals weak, blood pressure rising. She's a fighter, let Dr. Lucia know that she coded for a few seconds."

The helicopter touched down onto the hospital roof and Emily ran beside the stretcher even though it hurt.

"Ma'am please follow me to a room, we need to examine your injuries. This is as far as you can go." A nurse stopped Emily.

"You promised JJ!" She shouted before following a nurse to a room, tears in her eyes.

The nurse checked for a concussion and then examined her body.

"You must be ready for a shower, there are supplies under the sink. Here are some scrubs and socks, when you come out I'll examine your cuts more closely." The nurse walked her to the bathroom and then left her after pointing to some towels.

Emily's cut stung as the hot water washed over them but she didn't care, she looked away from the drain where dirty water tinted with blood was flowing. She showered quickly before dressing in the cotton underwear in the pile of scrubs given to her. She walked out to find the nurse there.

"Oh, you can put your dirty clothes in the trash. Here let me see your cuts."

After getting ointment for her cuts and a Gatorade with a granola bar, Emily walked to the front desk.

"Can you tell me the condition of Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid, or Jennifer Jareau?"

"I can only deliver that information to family."

"I was brought in with them, they are my team. Tell me."

"Aaron Hotchner is in room 1038, Jason Gideon 2056, Derek Morgan 2059, Penelope 4036, Spencer Reid 4040, and Jennifer Jareau not currently available."

"What does that mean?!"

"She's probably being put into a private room in the ICU."

"Thank you." Emily told the receptionist curtly.

Emily walked down the hall to Hotch's room where a nurse was bandaging up his arm.

"Prentiss! Have you heard about anyone else?"

"No, I have their room numbers. What's wrong with you?"

The nurse interrupted her, "He has a moderate concussion, some sort of sharp object shaped like a pen stabbed his arm, and the rest is just bruising."

"Wait did you get a shower?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, did you? I used a tiny hairbrush and swished mouthwash. Never again taking these things for granted."

"A short shower, who knew that a 5 minute shower could be the best thing you've ever felt?"

"Hey so can you leave?" Emily asked.

"Not the hospital yet, but I can walk around. Who are we going to see next?"

"Gideon first, then Morgan."

Hotch grabbed his Gatorade bottle and followed Emily to the elevator, they were silent as they were pulled one floor up.

"Room 2056, here he is. Oh he's asleep." Emily found the room where a nurse was working on his wrist.

"Excuse me, can you tell us his condition?" Hotch asked the nurse.

"We put some ointment on his lower back. I just put an ace bandage on his sprained wrist. The ointment, pain medication, and Ace Band-Aids can be found in the pharmacy located on the lobby floor."

With that the nurse walked away and Emily and Hotch moved on to Morgan.

"He's just a few doors down, Hey! Look whose wake." Emily was surprised to find him awake.

"Have you heard anything on the others? I'm not allowed out of bed yet." He groaned.

"We just visited Gideon, he's asleep but okay. We'll come back when we check on Garcia, and then we'll see Reid and JJ." Hotch promised.

"So what's up with you?" asked Emily.

"Need some ointment for my back, don't worry Princess no scars." Morgan grinned. "Mild concussion and some nasty bruises can't complain. Some of these nurses are hot."

"Pig. Hey we're going to see Penelope, we'll be back with the information on her."

As they went up to the fourth floor they stayed silent again.

"This must be casting, this is her room. Reid's just down there."

The pair walked into Garcia's room.

"Hey my lovelies, what's up?"

"Hey Penny, Gideon and Morgan will be okay soon enough. We came to see you to find out how you are. Gideon's asleep and the asshole can't get out of bed yet." Emily smiled.

"Broken arm, cast is so not stylish but at least its bright pink. Ankle has some bandages, it's sprained, bruises and cuts here and there."

"I can't believe that cast actually goes with most of your outfits Garcia." Hotch teased totally out of character. "Oh crap, I better call Haley. I'll be back, Prentiss I can meet you at Reid's."

"PG, I'm going to Reid and then back to Morgan, he wants to know about you. Get some rest okay?"

"Farewell my love."

Emily smiled before walking out, Garcia was already drifting off, and walked into Reid's room.

"Hey boy genius, they gave you Jell-O?"

"Yep, I told a nurse I was hungry and she came back with like three of these. How is everyone?"

"Hotch and I are the only ones allowed up but he's calling his wife, Morgan and Gideon are going to be okay, the worst is some burns. Penelope is just a few doors down with a broken arm and sprained ankle. What happened to you?"

"I got morphine and then I fell asleep, when I woke up my wrist and leg were casted, I have a moderate concussion and some pretty bad bruises. I'm just glad I was asleep when they changed me into this gown and gave me a sponge bath."

"Oh, did you at least get mouthwash?" Hotch walked in at this point.

"Yes, my breath was minty before I started eating this Jell-O, how's Haley?"

"She's driving down here, we're at the tip of North Carolina."

Hotch noticed that Reid was nodding off so Emily and him said good-bye and went back to Morgan to quickly update him.

"Hey Morgan, get some rest now. Penelope has a cast on her arm, a twisted ankle, and some cuts and bruises. Reid has a broken wrist and leg, concussion. Everyone is sleeping so we're going to find out about JJ." Emily rushed out before pulling Hotch to the receptionist's desk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me, I need to know where Jennifer Jareau is." Hotch barked.

"She is on the sixth floor, ICU. Room 6203."

They went up to the sixth floor and this time they actually spoke.

"Do you think she's okay?" Emily asked.

"She will be, if she's in ICU she's alive and we can't really ask for more right now."

"You know she coded for a few seconds in the helicopter? I just yelled at her that she had promise. Does that make me selfish?"

"No, absolutely not. JJ already sees you as family, she appreciates you. I don't know why she refuses to break any promise but you'll be able to ask her soon, we're here."

A doctor was walking into her room when they got there.

"I'm her supervisor, can you tell me condition?"

"We were able to fix the internal bleeding, we have her on strong pain medication mainly because of the severe bruising, and some antibiotics have been administered as well for the canine bite to the left arm. She has to limit the use of her right arm for the next two weeks or so, we have her back bandaged, it appears the corner of a counter stabbed into her back. We fastened a U-Plate to two of her ribs, two others were cracked. She should be out of the hospital within three weeks."

"Oh thank god, when will she wake up?" Emily inquired.

"When the sedatives wear off, the pain killers won't make her too drowsy. It's a miracle she didn't slip into a coma with that head injury, it's a pretty bad concussion but I'm not too concerned."

Hotch let out a relieved breath that he had done the right thing keeping her awake.

"You can stay with her as long as you're quiet. She might be confused when she wakes up but she won't feel pain."

With that the doctor left and Hotch and Emily sat down on either side of the bed, grabbing one hand carefully.

"She's always looked small, but now? She looks so tiny and pale." Emily felt like crying.

"I know when I had to keep her awake… she kept begging to sleep, to die. To realize that JJ is actually so young, to be reminded that she isn't the superwoman she normally seems like. It was so hard to see her plead and break down like that." Hotch admitted.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget the look on her face when shoulder was popped back in."

"Aaron?"

Hotch looked up to see Haley and stood to give her a hug.

"Oh thank god Aaron, I was so worried. Sorry, am I hurting you?"

"No, it's fine. I really need this hug."

When they finally let go of each other Haley saw JJ and Emily.

"Oh hello, I'm Haley. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Emily, just a shame it has to be under these circumstances."

"Of course, is everyone okay?" She asked.

"Everyone will be eventually, don't worry honey." Hotch answered.

"God, I can't believe that's JJ. She is such a sweetheart."

"Everyone is asleep, why don't you take a seat." Hotch offered.

"Hotch, you can go and rest. I'll stay here for now." Said Emily.

"No, if she's going to wake up soon I'd like to be here." Hotch declined.

"Aaron, I'm going to go and see Penelope. Where is she?"

"Room 4036, she might be asleep."

"That's okay. I'll be back soon."

Haley hugged her husband again and waved at Emily before walking away.

"Mmm."

"Is she waking?"

"Prentiss I'm going to go get the doctor."

"Hey JJ, calm down. We're in the hospital now." Emily comforted JJ as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello Jennifer, I'm Doctor Lucia. You are in the hospital."

After checking JJ over and removing the oxygen mask she left the team members alone.

"I kept my promise."

"I know you did sweetie."

"How is everyone? Hotch is that you?"

Hotch moved closer to the bed.

"Yeah it is. How you feeling? Everyone will be out within a week, Reid within two."

"I don't really feel anything. Did you see if I got a cute medic?" JJ teased.

"Nope, sorry to tell you but they were pretty old." Emily answered.

"So I see you two got a shower…"

"The things we take for granted… and hey you got a sponge bath!" said Hotch.

"Awkward. Thank you guys."

Emily and Hotch asked "What for?" at the same time.

"For taking care of me, for not telling me to shut the hell up when I was being mean and ungrateful."

"Oh come on JJ, you were hurt and exhausted." Hotch reassured her.

"Besides it was kind of selfish to make you promise to stay alive when it must have been hard." Emily admitted.

"I'm glad you made me. I just don't have the capability of breaking an honest promise."

"Do you mind me asking why?" Emily asked.

"When I was younger a lot of people broke a lot of promises, I told myself as long as a promise was honest and good I would never break it." She answered.

"You look tired, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake." Emily promised.

Hotch gave her a light hug and kissed her temple before leaving to check on his other team members, relief flooding his body that they would all be okay.

**Leaving it here for all of those who don't want to hear about the recovery, posted the first chapter of the sequel. The sequel deals with the after math for those of you who do want to read about how they cope. Thank you so much to those who review and please continue to review. Cheers, Primrose. **


End file.
